Innocence is Weakness
by HellRaiserPrincess
Summary: A girl gets beaten by her abbusive boyfriend Ghost and is now out on the run to do anything to get away from him. What happens when she meets a lil trouble along the way? Srry SUCK at summarys
1. Prologue

I felt like I was in one of those nightmares that was to good to be true. I didn't know where I was. I was in a dark room. No windows, no furniture, not nothing, but a dark wooden door on the other side of the room. Loud music was banging through the walls and the smell of sweat and longing filled my nostrils. Pain was shooting in my body from why I don't know. I couldn't remember what happened before I woke up. In fact, I couldn't remember nothing at all…..


	2. Chapter 1: Voices

If I would have known what the true meaning of love was, I would have never felled for it. I was at the age of sixteen when I first met him and since I was a teenager, I didn't know anything about love. In fact, he was honestly my first love; my first boyfriend, my first lover, my first everything.

His name was Delonte Rivers, but everybody called him by Ghost. He was everything I wanted. He was a very serious, protective, and strict man when it came to _buisness_, but other than that he was probably the most wonderful person I had ever met….or so I thought….

It was a cold night in the middle of the summer. No school, no work, just plain fun. It was a Friday night, a night where my best friend Amy had got off from work. She worked as a writer and wrote magazines about Fashion. Today was the day she finally got her magazine published and as for that, we both decided it was time for a celebration. So we decided to kick it off at, "Midnight Club". Midnight club was the place for all kinds of people to hang out, dance and have a few drinks here and there, but for me and Amy, it was a lifetime.

"Think we migth me someone special tonight?", Amy wiggled her eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes, hoping she wasn't going to get on the _'Love'_ subject again.

"Don't know, don't care.", I replied, making my way inside the building. The sound of loud music echoed through my ears. I smiled, knowing Amy and I had arrived. I walked further down a narrow hallway that had nothing, but a bunch of closed doors on each side of the wall. I always wondered what were behind them, probably nothing but old antiques and storage boxes.

"Does your mom even know that you're here at this time of night?", Amy said, breaking the silence.

"I don't know, that she even cares either.", I replied, walking out of a curtain of stringed beads. I took in my surroundings, noticing that I was on the second floor, seeing people laughing and talking at the bar and seeing people walking up and down the stairs that led to the first floor. I smiled, walking out and heading over to the railing. I leaned over, looking and watching the people dance to the beat of the music. I see that the employees of the club had got rid of the disco ball as lazer lights started flashing in every direction from below.

I smiled, breathing in the scent of cigarette smoke into my lungs. I looked over and saw Amy blew out a ball of smoke.

"A lot of people out here tonight.", she exhaled.

I nodded. "I know, but that ain't going to stop me from doing my thang'.", I smiled, making my way over to the stairs and walking down them. I jumped off the last step and made my way over to a bar that was in the far back of the room.

The man who I assumed was the bartender, eyed me up and down as I swayed my hips backing and forth.

"Vodka please.", I smiled, leaning over the counter, revealing my low-cut white tank top.

"Baby, don't you think you're a little young.", the bartender question.

"Hmmm…", I placed a finger on my chin in thought. "I don't know I was hoping you could ask my friend…Benjamin Franklin.", I smirked, slowly pulling out a hundred dollar bill from my shirt. The bartender gulped, starring down my shirt as I fully pulled out the money.

"Coming up ma'am.", the bartender scurried away, fixing up my drink. I chuckled to myself and watch as he sat my drink down infront of me. I handed him the money in return and smirk. I leaned a little closer on the counter, knowing for sure that my mini skirt was rising up a little to show my panties. I took the straw between my lips and started sipping down the vodka. I smiled as the liquid washed down my throat, making my head starting to ache. I was just about to turn and head to the dance floor as a mysterious voice came and broke me from my thoughts.

"I would of been happy to pay for your drink…"


End file.
